Helpless Without my Captor
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: The Volturi has ordered Jasper Whitlock to kidnap Alice Cullen due to her special gift. During the way there Alice figures out they have something on him. She also realizes that this southern gentleman has quite a hold on her.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV 

There she was. The small, defenseless vampire I had been sent to kidnap. Orders of the Volturi- I was supposed to have her to them in two weeks unharmed and restrained. They didn't tell me why, but there was no reason for me to know. I silently followed her as she walked to her house, alone. That was her first mistake- and it surprised me that such a small creature would think she was safe alone. It was slightly drizzling, as it always did in Forks, yet she had no umbrella or raincoat. She was definitely different than I expected, but it did not matter for I knew she would be easy to capture.

But then she looked right at me. I didn't look into her eyes, but kept walking as if I didn't realize she was there.

"I know what you're doing." she whispered in disgust.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she walked dangerously close to me, her finger jabbing into my chest as she spoke.

"I know who you are, and what you are doing. Trust me when I say do not underestimate me for my size." she turned, and ran. I will still shocked at her close contact, but I remembered that she was getting away. I ran after her, following her into the woods as she picked up speed. It was amazing how fast she was- almost impossible. Every time I lunged at her she barely dodged it, gracefully dancing from tree root to tree root which any human would most likely trip over. As she neared a clearing I used all my strength to catch up and attack.

Alice's POV

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and bring me to the ground, turning me over so I was facing him as he pinned me down.

"I would usually wait a few weeks before moving this fast, but I guess I can make an exception for you." I smiled as I slipped my legs out from underneath him and kicked his stomach, sending him flying into the air which allowed me to run to the clearing.

I turned in circles, searching for my attacker, but he was no where I could see.

"You've caused me enough trouble." I heard a voice whisper in my ear as I felt strong rope being tightened around my wrists. In a panicked way I fell to the ground giving him the perfect opportunity to tie my legs together.

"Let me go! What have I ever done to you?" he didn't reply. Man was he quiet. I fought against the restraints, kicking my legs and twisting my arms.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" was his voice worried? Of all feelings for him to feel, he was worried? He was kidnapping me and he worried about my comfort. I wouldn't listen to him though and kept fighting. After a few minutes he sighed and grabbed me, slinging me over his back as if I was nothing. If I wasn't in such a situation I probably would have been amazed at his strength.

"Let me go!" I yelled over and over again, hoping to get someone's attention. His arm was wrinkling my dress causing me great distress, so with all my strength I kicked him until he dropped me.

"Just calm down."

"Calm down? I'm being kidnapped!" he stuck his hand over my mouth to silence my loud calls. "Please let me go." I whispered against his hand. "I'll do anything."

"Please stop." he bent down to pick me up, but I kicked him again.

"Let me walk! You're ruining my dress!"

"That's really what you're worried about?"

"Yes." I tried to stand up, but fell. He quickly caught me in his extremely noticeable strong arms, helping me to my feet.

"You can't walk with your legs tied together."

"Then untie them." he shook his head, not able to hide his smile. In one swift movement I was in his arms, deciding by struggling against him I would only be causing more problems for me. After only about a minute we reached a sleek black car. I honestly expected it to be a van, but I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen in this car. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- are you going to kill me? Dump me somewhere on the side of the road?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what?" I hated how vague he was; never answering me as if every word he said hurt him. He didn't respond as he gently set me down on the ground and folded the seats back, moving me to the now spacious floor. He shut the doors and got in the driver's seat, slowly putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. I moved to the back of his seat, leaning my back against it and bringing my knees to my chest. I felt like crying, like screaming. I just wanted to get away from where I was.

Jasper's POV

She was silent the whole ride. I noticed that at first she had felt confidence, but now she was just scared. I admit I felt bad, but I knew what I had to do and why I had to do it.

"Are you ok?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't said I word.

"No." she muttered. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but decided it probably wasn't the best question to ask. She'd probably just comment on the fact that I was kidnapping her.

"I'm sorry."

"That's hard to believe." I decided that talking to her was making her madder, so I stayed quiet until we got to my temporary home. The Volturi had picked houses for me to stay in on my way to bringing her to them. This must be the first one (I had never seen it before).

I got out of the car then got Alice out, carrying her to the house. I kicked the door open, since it wasn't locked, and took her to the basement. It was arranged like an extremely small living room and the only window at the top of the wall was barred.

"I guess you've had this planned out?" I didn't respond, not knowing how to answer since it was not me behind the whole kidnap. She rolled her eyes as I set her down and turned to leave. "Come on, you can't just leave me like this."

"Huh?"

"I can't even move- and did you have to tie the rope so tight?"

"Sorry." I pulled a knife out of my pocket causing her to flinch. "What?" she stared at the knife, biting her shaking lip. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to cut the rope off."

"You know, I was just over exaggerating- I don't really mind the ropes-"

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Maybe. How should I know?" I took her wrists and quickly cut off the rope before she could resist. After she realized I was telling the truth she let me cut the rope off her legs. "Thanks." she whispered, rubbing her wrists and grimacing. I nodded my head and left the room, locking the door after me. "Wait!" I heard her scream from behind the door. I debated whether to go in or not, trying to decide whether it was a trick.

"What?"

Alice's POV

I heard his muffled voice as he talked. "What?"

"Where are you going?" he didn't respond, of course. "Don't leave me."

"Why?" finally a sign that he was still there.

"I want someone to talk to. It's not like we need to sleep." I sat down, my ear facing the door as I waited for him to speak. I heard him sit down as well, probably the same way I was.

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Like, where are you from?" he hesitated again, as if I was going to make fun of him or something. "What are you waiting for? I'm listening."

"I used to fight in the Civil War."

"As a human?"

"I was changed to train a newborn army, by a girl named Maria."

"You like her?" I decided maybe I was being too nosy, since this seemed to be a sensitive subject for him. "You know, I used to be kept in an asylum."

"Why? You don't seem crazy."

"Well, my past is very uncertain with me, but I was kept there because I kept having these visions-"

"Visions?"

"Yeah, like of the future."

"You're a physic?" I looked towards the door, wondering why he didn't know. Maybe he had the wrong person. If so, it was a possibility he would let me go- or kill me.

"You didn't know? Are you sure I'm the person you're looking for?" the door quickly opened, almost causing me to fall. I jumped up, almost running into him as he walked in.

"You're Alice, right?" I knew I couldn't lie, since I had answered to the name before.

"Yes."

"You're definitely a vampire."

"Obviously."

"So you _are_ the person I'm looking for." he turned to leave again, but this was the most he had talked to me the whole time. I had to get more information out of him. I grabbed his arm causing him to snap around and grab my wrist, a low growl in his throat. I tried to step back, shaking my head in fear. "I'm sorry." he apologized, quickly letting go of my wrist. I stumbled back to the couch, sitting down and trying to hold my legs so I didn't look so helpless and scared. He noticed that I was trying to cover up my emotions, so he informed me of his gift.

"You're a physic, that's your 'gift,' right?" I nodded. "Well, my gift is being able to sense and influence people's emotions. I know you're scared, and it's killing me."

"Who are you working for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously have no reason to keep me here, and sorry if this offends you, but you don't really seem like the kidnapping type. You're too polite." he hung his head and sat beside me, smiling as he looked up.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah." I smiled, whether at his comment or his smile I am unsure.

"Jasper." he stuck out his hand, which I took. "Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock."

"So now that you're actually talking to me, who are you working for?"

"The Volturi. For some reason they wanted me to bring you to them-" my dead heart dropped, and I could tell Jasper felt it. "What's going on?" My mind was racing wondering what I should do. My eyes shot to the open door, which apparently Jasper had left open. He also noticed, probably realizing my plan. "Alice-"

It was too late; I was already at the door, Jasper on my heels. I ran up the stairs and out of the house, aimlessly running through the surrounding trees. Limbs whipped around me, but my marble skin was too hard to penetrate. I kept running, not knowing to where I was going or if I was safe. Soon, I found I was not. I slammed into a hard, cold, tall man. He must have been at least a foot taller than me, an evil smirk spreading across his face as his hand held onto my arm.

"Well who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

He was tall, handsome, pale, and muscular. Definitely a vampire. He made me feel welcome, like he was there to save me. His smile radiated in the dark, his eyes bright with trust.

"Well who are you?" he asked, making me smile and awkwardly switch my footing by the way he said it. Jasper came up, grabbing hold of the arm which was not occupied by the man beside me. "Got you a little beauty here, Jasper? Where's Maria? She might be jealous."

"Shut up." he muttered, balling his fists and clenching his jaw. This woman really must have had an impact on him.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling kind of like a third wheel.

"Stay out of it." Jasper replied, tightening his grip on my arm and trying to pull me closer.

"I'm Rodney. Used to fight with Jasper, and Maria." Rodney let go of my arm and held out his hand. I was about to shake it, but Jasper took it as an opportunity to place me behind him, still holding onto my arm. "Jasper, what's going on here? Please tell me you're still not serving as the Volturi's bounty hunter."

"It was nice seeing you, but I have to go." Jasper pushed me in front of him, pushing me in the direction of his house.

"Maybe you should let her choose who she wants to go with." Rodney ran in front of us, holding his hand out to me. I looked up at Jasper, his expression worried and irritated. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked over to Rodney, not sure if I was making the right choice or not. All I knew was nothing could be worse than being handed over to Volturi. "It seems like all the women in your life end up with me." he laughed as his arm snaked around my waist, sending shivers down my spine as I tried to put some distance between our bodies. Rodney led me out of the forest and to a white truck, letting me sit shotgun without any restraints. That had to be a good sign.

"So where are you taking me?"

"To my place."

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could take me home."

"Sorry." he shook his head and started driving.

"Excuse me?"

"When you chose to come with me you chose to do what I want. I want to take you back to my place to have fun, so that's what you are doing. Sound good?"

"No, actually it doesn't." I opened the door and jumped out, and since the car wasn't moving very fast I gracefully landed on my feet. In less than a second Rodney was in front of me, backing me up against his car. "Maybe I should have stayed with Jasper." I whispered, trying to duck under his arm.

"You are very graceful, aren't you?" he stopped me with his arm and threw me back up against the car, his eyebrows arched.I tried to look into the future for any way out."What are you doing?" he asked tauntingly, disrupting my vision. He grabbed hold of my chin, forcing my face up to his. After he had my lips captured in his he moved his arms down around my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back. I tried to kick him away, but he was definitely bigger and stronger. I tried to kick him one last time, finally pushing him away. At first I marveled at my strength, but soon realized it was Jasper. I didn't know whether to be excited, or scared.

As Jasper and Rodney fought I jumped over the car, running into the other side of the woods and trying to get away.

"Well isn't this a nice way to thank me for saving you." Jasper jumped from beside me and drove me into the ground, finally destroying my clothes. He had brought extra rope with him and wound it around my wrists, picking me up and once again slinging me over his back.

"Is this really necessary?" I whined, struggling against his strong grasps.

"Apparently. I give you a little freedom, and you run off- causing me more trouble. I thought it would be easier than this, but you sure don't give up."

"I told you not to under estimate me."

"Trust me- I won't anymore. I will keep you locked up like I'm supposed to- no matter how bad I feel for you."

* * *

The run back home felt like forever. When we finally got back he took me to another room, one with no windows or carpet or anything. It was just like a huge vault.

"What is this?"

"This is where I was supposed to keep you, but I thought I could trust you. Obviously you just lost all your privileges." I let out a sigh as he sat me down, turning and shutting the door behind him. How in the world was I supposed to get out of this?

Jasper's POV

I closed the door behind me, locking it and not giving her another thought. I must admit, she was pretty strong- and even though I wouldn't admit it to her- a few times I found her as a threat to me. I definitely was not expecting this when the Volturi sent me out. But she was just another captive, and I couldn't let her get to me.

I sat on the couch, not having the slightest clue of what to do. I was bored, lonely, upset. I was so tempted to go in and check on her, and finally I gave in. I walked over to the door, slowly opening it and peeking in.

"Alice?" she didn't answer. "Alice." again, silence. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to get home."

"Besides that." she looked up, her face scrunched as if something smelt bad.

"My clothes are ruined." she whined, looking down at her torn and dirty dress. I walked in, closing the door behind me as I sat next to her. "My clothes are ruined, I'm scared, I'm lonely, I stink, and I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry-"

"Would you stop saying that!" she yelled, her eyes glaring at me. "Stop being polite! You're kidnapping me- it doesn't match up. I just feel like you're playing with me- like a cat torturing a mouse. And can you _please_ take this rope off!" I nodded and pulled and turned her around, untying the almost difficult knot. After I got it off she sat back relieved, closing her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do about setting you free- but I can help with your emotions-" she sat up, her eyes warning me.

"Don't you dare mess with my emotions." she yelled, standing up as I did too. I could feel the anger boiling inside her, and I watched her fist ball. She forcefully punched me in the chest, causing a small laugh to come out. "What? What could possibly be funny?"

"That was an awful punch."

"Well what do you suggest?"

Alice's POV

He stood behind me, his chin almost touching my shoulder as her positioned my arms and fists better. He kicked my leg out so I changed my stance and stepped back.

"Punch me now." I smiled as I unleashed all my strength, causing him to fly back and hold his chest. "Wow, maybe I shouldn't have showed you that." I laughed, standing back up straight.

"Can I please take a shower?" I begged, looking back down at my nasty clothes. "And do you have anything I can change into?"

"You can get a shower, but as for clothes all I have is a T-shirt and sweat pants." I was about to puke just thinking about it- but anything was better than my nasty, stinky clothes.

"Fine." I whispered, following him out the door and to the bathroom. He handed me a towel and clothes, shutting and locking the door behind me. "Why are you locking the door?"

"Because I have to get a shower in the other bathroom and I can't risk it." I rolled my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see, and turned the water on.

* * *

"Jasper! Jasper!" I yelled after I got out. I was banging on the door in a furious way. After a minute he finally opened it with an annoyed look.

"What?" he shot back. I was about to say something, when I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. My eyes wandered to his chest, realizing just how muscular he was.

"You're-not wearing- a shirt." I stumbled with the words, making me sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, well I kind of didn't have time to put one on since you were screaming." he smiled when he noticed I was staring in awe. "Is something wrong?" he laughed. I snapped out of my trance, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"These clothes are huge." I redirected my attention to the baggy clothes I was wearing. I practically had to hold them up so they didn't fall off. And the pant legs were so long they folded down on the floor.

"First, you're supposed to tighten them." he held the two strings around the waist of them and tightened it as tight as it would go, still leaving quite a space between the clothing and my body. "Goodness you are tiny."

"But what about how long they are?" I kicked my leg up, allowing the flappy part at the bottom to show.

"Do you want me to roll them?" I nodded and he pointed to the couch. I started to walk that way, but accidentally stepped on the bottom of the pants. He turned around and grabbed me, holding me in his arms and very close to his chest. Our faces were inches apart, and we lingered there for a minute. He then helped me back up and over to the couch.

"I told you they were too long." I tried to dismiss the awkward air in the room. He took the bottom of the pants and started rolling- over and over and over. When he was done they were midway up my shin, fitting almost perfectly.

"Again- man you are tiny."

"Do I really have to stay in the metal room?"

"Yep. And you have to wear these." he tied the rope around my wrists and legs again, carrying me to the metal room. "Goodnight." he taunted, waving and leaving me in the dark, cold room. It wasn't until then that I realized, I would be helpless without my captor.

**Please review :) The faster you review the faster I type :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emilis, thank you for pointing out my mistake. I assure you it was a stupid moment of my life and I fixed it. Thanks again for bringing it to my attention :) Also- sorry that this chapter is so short..**

Jasper's POV 

I couldn't stop smiling just thinking about Alice's reaction when I opened the door. She couldn't stop staring, which made me feel slightly confident. I was extremely surprised however that she didn't notice the scars- or at least point them out. And my clothes, which on her were quite large, made her look even cuter than she already was.

What am I thinking? She's my captive- I'm taking her away and giving her to the Volturi, that's it. After that I will never see her again, and that's how it should be. If I get involved with her at all she could use it against me, as a weak point, and escape. I can't risk it.

But I hated leaving her tied up in that awful metal box. After much thought I decided it was unnecessary, but I wouldn't take off the rope since she was way too much trouble.

"I knew you'd come back." she chimed as I opened the door.

"I'm not going to untie you though." I warned as I picked her up and took her back to the living room, setting her down on the couch beside me. She looked at my shirt, making me look down to see if anything was on it.

"You put a shirt on." she complained jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you liked staring." I shrugged my shoulders, kind of sad she wasn't able to playfully hit me with that comment.

"I know you're going to end up untying me- so just do it." she was right. I had been thinking about it and had decided I would- I just didn't know when. I gave in to her pleading eyes and untied them, letting her arms free. "I want to know more about you." I looked at her, surprised by her forwardness.

"Like what?"

"Maria." I gripped the edge of the couch, her name bringing back the same painful memories as it always did. "And what did Rodney mean by it seems like all the women in your life end up with him?"

"Alice, I rather not-"

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?" I stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. I soon felt her hand on my face, lifting it up so I was looking into her eyes. She was closer, our hips and legs touching.

"I used to think I loved her."

Alice's POV

"What happened?" I asked, dropping my hand from his face.

"She was the one who turned me. She did it so I could help train her newborn army, which I did. She treated me with love and care, like she truly loved me. I felt safe around her, so naturally we formed a relationship, which ended when she ordered me to destroy all the newborns- kill them. I did it because I thought we were in love, but she was just using me. I left, only later to find out she had another one."

"Rodney?"

"Yes." his eyes fell back to the ground. Maria really had him wrapped around her finger, and she betrayed him.

"Jasper?"

Jasper's POV

She looked at me, her eyes glowing with her emotions. Sincerity and pity.

"Jasper?" she asked. Her voice sounded tinier than normal.

"What?" she looked at me questionably, probably searching the future. She nodded and scooted closer to me, her arms extending as she wrapped them around my lower back, placing her face on my chest. I held my arms up awkwardly, debating whether to wrap them around her or not. _If I don't she could get away_ I thought. Lame excuse, but it was good enough for me. My arms willingly held onto her, tighter than they probably should.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I rested my chin on her head and gently moved my hand to the back of her head to hold her closer.

"For what?" she sat back up, leaving an empty spot between us.

"How did you get into this?"

"Into what?"

"Being the Volturi's bounty hunter."

"It's a long story. Anyway, I have to go get some stuff done." I picked up the ropes and grabbed her wrists, but she scooted away, shaking my hands off of her. "Alice."

"Please don't put me back in that room."

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" I laughed. She didn't respond with words, but emotions. Embarrassment. "Wait, are you afraid of the dark? But we can see in it."

"I just feel more vulnerable. I also feel that way when I'm away from you, which is pretty bad considering the fact I _need_ to get away from you." I set the rope down laughing.

"Why do you feel vulnerable without me?"

"Think about it. I chose to go with that Rodney guy and he pretty much attacked me- until you came and saved me. But I have to remember you're the one who put me in this position- you know, by kidnapping me."

"Sorry about that."

"About saving me, or kidnapping me."

"I think you know." she nodded and laid back, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin between her knees and stared in front of her. "Alice, are you ok?" I waited a minute or two until she came back. "Were you having a vision?"

"Yeah." she was still in a daze which worried me.

"What did you see?"

"You didn't kill Rodney did you?"

**What's gonna happen? Well, review and you might find out :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

_"Jasper." Rodney walked up, ducking his head the same way Jasper did when he greeted someone (it must be some southern gentleman thing)._

_ "Rodney." Jasper stared at him coldly, finding a grip on my arm._

_ "I'm surprised that you thought I would just run like that- without a fight." _

_ "Why are you here? Revenge or something?" _

_ "Good question. I thought about it and I was thinking about killing you, but then I decided I didn't have a reason to. However I needed an excuse to come back, so I decided I'd come back for her." his eyes began examining me, causing me to slowly step behind Jasper. _

_ "For what reason would you come back for her?" _

_ "Jasper, you know me. At least I thought you did." Jasper's grip tightened on my arm, but in a different way. Usually it was like I was his prisoner, a grip to make sure I didn't get away. But this time, it was more protective. A snarl escaped Jasper's throat as Rodney took a step closer, the whole time a sly smile on his face. "Think about this Jasper- two friends getting back together, helping each other out. And when you drop her off to the Volturi I'll let you take all the credit and I'll just disappear." _

_ "What's so great about that?" _

_ "You won't have to constantly be watching her .I'll keep my eyes on her-" his eyebrows raised as his stare returned to me, "and keep her with me. You won't have to worry about a thing, I'll have her under control. Don't you see the positive side of it?" _

_ "For who? You?" _

_ "I don't know if I'd be the only one happy."Jasper followed his gaze towards me, another snarl ripping from his throat. "Come on. It would make your job so much easier, and we'd have so much fun." again he was implying me, and it was obvious Jasper knew it. _

_ "Rodney, be smart. I won't let you get away from me again, and if you stay I will kill you."_

_ "Then I'll leave. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." _

_

* * *

_

"Alice, are you ok? Were you having a vision?"

"Yeah." I answered, my voice sounding a little automated.

"What did you see?"

"You didn't kill Rodney did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." he seemed ashamed, probably by the fact that Rodney was able to get away from him. I bet it hurt his pride a little bit.

"He's coming. For me"

Jasper's POV

He was coming, for her? I couldn't believe I was so stupid and let him escape instead of killing him right there.

* * *

_"You realize you just let her escape?" Rodney taunted, trying to lure me away from him. I had my arm across him neck and he was pressed against his car. That stupid smile he had made all the anger in my body rise and boil. "She's a great kisser-" _

_ "Shut up!" I yelled, pressing his neck harder. I knew I couldn't choke him since he didn't have to breathe, I just wanted to make sure he knew I had his life in my hands. _

_ "What's up with you? I never knew you to care about anyone, besides Maria. What, did she hurt you? Are you wounded? No wonder she replaced you- you're weak-" _

_ "You don't know what you're talking about." _

_ "What, you're not in love with that little pixie are you? Sure, she'd be fun to have around a few nights-" _

_ "I swear I'll kill you!" _

_ "You are in love with her." _

_ "I am not! I don't even know her! I KIDNAPPED her today and know nothing about her." _

_ "And? You've been known to give your heart away soo quickly-" I released him and punched the car beside his head, leaving a huge dent. _

_ "Like I said, weak." then he was gone. He was right- I was weak. I would give in so easily, not able to control my emotions. It was so weird when I had so much control over everyone else's emotions, yet I had none over mine. I could always focus when it came to fighting and I wouldn't fight with rage- I fought with skill. But when it became personal- it was always different. _

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean he's coming for you?"

"I saw him!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs towards my car. "We have to get out of here." I nodded and opened the door for her, only to be greeted by Rodney.

"Jasper." he ducked his head like he always did when greeting a lady, though his intentions were not those of a gentleman.

"Rodney." I answered, pulling Alice closer to me and holding onto her arm. This time I was not holding onto her with thoughts of restraint, but thoughts of protection and care.

"I'm surprised that you thought I would just run like that- without a fight."

"Why are you here? Revenge or something?"

"Good question. I thought about it and I was thinking about killing you, but then I decided I didn't have a reason to. However I needed an excuse to come back, so I decided I'd come back for her."

Alice's POV

I watched my vision play out in front of me, everything happening as I had seen.

"Then I'll leave. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Rodney waved his hands in the air dramatically and turned to leave. Jasper and I walked out the door and headed to his car. I had a small vision, that lasted only a few seconds, and when I came back to reality it happened. I barely moved out of the way as Rodney lunged, missing me by a centimeter. I ran up to him, jumping on his back and placing my hands on his neck.

"Don't even try sneaking up on a physic." I whispered into his ear as I snapped his neck and threw him to the ground. I walked towards the car, feeling Jasper's surprised look on my back. "I call shotgun!" I chimed.

Jasper's POV

She was right when she told me not to underestimate her. There I was trying to protect this little vampire, and she just snapped a highly trained vampire's neck without any trouble. I lit a fire and burned him while she patiently waited in the car, which made me nervous because she wasn't even trying to escape. What was going on? Was she playing me? Trying to take me by surprise?

"Jasper! What are you doing?"

"I don't think you should ride in the front."

"Why not?" the window had been rolled down and she placed her hands where it used to be. She rested her chin on top of her hands and stared at me, flashing her puppy dog eyes. I was soon bombarded by guilty feelings, obviously being sent by her.

"Already learned how to use my gift against me?" she nodded as she smiled, patting the driver's seat and waving me over. I rolled my eyes and came over, opening my door and driving.

Alice's POV

"You know- it's times like this that I wish I could sleep." I whispered, leaning back in my seat as he started driving. I propped my feet up on the dashboard, trying to get comfortable for what would probably be a long drive.

"Why?"

"Because, this is when I should lay back asleep and cuddle up in my blanket. The time would pass by quickly and when we got there you'd try to wake me up, but I'd just shush you and try to go back to sleep. Then you'd carry me to the house while I'm still sleeping-"

"And lock you in a metal room." I glared at him for ruining my moment.

"You wouldn't _have_ to, you know- if you were nice."

"I didn't make you sit in the back."

"Good point." I nodded, thinking about the difference between how nice he was- and then his friend. "Hey, was your _friend_ from around where you were."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he really didn't have a lot of southern hospitality like you." Jasper laughed, filling the car with his beautiful sound.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Jasper looked at me, a smile spreading across his face as he rummaged behind his seat. He pulled out a jacket and handed it to me.

"I know you can't sleep, and this isn't a blanket, but will it do?" I thought he was making fun of my little fantasy I was talking about earlier, but he had been listening and he cared. I smiled, grabbing the jacket and throwing it over me.

"It's perfect." I hugged it tight to me, his scent covering it and making me feel safe. "Jasper?" I curled up in the seat and turned so he couldn't see me face. At first I did it because I knew my face would give away my emotions, but then I realized he would just feel them no matter what I did. I hadn't learned how to hide them yet.

"Yeah?" he knew something was wrong, and I could hear the worry in his voice. I moved his jacket under my arm and moved my arm over it, my hand clutching the fabric.

"I was really scared."

"When?"

"Whenever I'm around that Rodney guy, he just seemed so threatening. Did you change your mind at one point about coming to get me?"

"Are you talking about when you left with him, because yeah I did. At first I started walking back to the house, but then I remembered how he was- how he acted. He's always treated women like trash and used them. After he was done with them he just threw them away. I couldn't let that happen to you so I came back."

"You couldn't let that happen to me, or you couldn't risk not getting me to the Volturi?" he was silent.

"Why do you ask? Did you see something?"

"Kind of. It was blurry, which I guess meant you were still deciding. All I saw was me in his room, my hands tied and me helpless as he had his way with me. I was so scared that there was no way out of it-" I felt his hand find mine, giving it a light squeeze, "then you came." I whispered. I held onto his hand and closed my eyes, wishing that we could runaway together- runaway from the issue with the Volturi.

Jasper's POV

Her hand seemed so tiny in mine, yet it fit perfectly. I could feel her distress, wondering what could cause it, but I decided not to ask. I had my own solution.

"You wanna' go somewhere?" she let go of my hand, sitting up and looking at me.

"Where would we go this late at night? And can you spare the time?"

"We left early because of Rodney, so I don't think a few hours will hurt us."

"But where?"

"You'll see."

**Please review and tell me some of your favorite parts of the story so I can add more stuff like it. Do you like there being issues along the way there? And where do you think Jasper is going to take her? Please add these kind of things in your review, and if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen let me know :) The longer the review (and the more of them) the better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Skyblue5565 for your idea and I will make sure to use it later :) **

Jasper's POV

I stopped the car, getting out and opening Alice's door.

"Where are we?" she asked, staring at the small building.

"After I left the army, and Maria, I used to always come here. I know the owner." I started walking but felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me back.

"Jasper, if you knew him that long ago- he's probably dead."

"Alice- he's a vampire."

"Oh!" she yelled, now walking in front of me.

Alice's POV 

"So what is this? Like a bar?" I asked, walking in the door Jasper had opened. He shrugged as we sat down and he waved over a pale man who was most likely in his fifties.

"Alice, this is Trevor." he stuck his hand out and took mine, lightly shaking it and smiling.

"I'm Alice." I sang. This vampire seemed about as nice as Jasper, which was refreshing after meeting Rodney.

"So is this your girlfriend Jasper? She's very sweet, and might I add cute." Jasper looked down, probably embarrassed, and shook his head.

"No."

"I see. Oh well." Trevor smiled at me one last time and nodded, turning and receiving an order from a young man.

"Sorry about that." Jasper whispered, looking over at me and finally allowing a smile to show.

"It's no problem. He seems nice."

"He's always been like a father to me. Whenever I need him, he's here."

"It's always nice to have someone like that." he nodded as I placed my hand on his back, sympathetically rubbing it.

"Yeah. I just wanted to bring you here because earlier you were asking about my past, and this is a big part of it."

"I'm glad you showed me." I removed my hand from his back and reassuringly placed it on his hand.

"There's also a small town nearby I thought we could hunt at-"

"Um, I hunt in the woods."

"Why? Are you a fan of hunters or something?"

"No. I don't drink human blood- I drink animal blood." he looked up at me strangely, wondering whether I was joking or not.

"Why? And how?"

"Well- I hate killing people. It breaks my heart every time, and with animals it's not so bad. Sure, it doesn't taste as good and it doesn't leave me as satisfied, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"With my gift, feeling people's fear as I kill them, I hate doing it- but I've never thought of animal blood."

"You should try it." I hoped he would since I could tell he hated killing people- it hurt him like it hurt me.

"I might- if you teach me." I smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Let's go! This will be so much fun!" he laughed at my excitement and reluctantly followed. "Wait, I didn't say goodbye to Trevor!"

"Then why don't you go say bye, and I'll get the car ready."

"Wait, do you not want to say goodbye too?"

"There's no need. I'll be seeing him again."

"Ok." I let go of his arm and walked over to the bar, looking over my shoulder and watching him leave. He must really trust me.

Jasper's POV

For some reason I just didn't think she'd try to escape. She was so eager to go hunting I doubted she would miss it, so I let her go alone. I started the car and shut the door, waiting for her next to a light post. The sun was barely up so the light was on, shining right on me as I waited.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 minutes.

5 minutes.

What was taking her so long? Had she tried to leave? I stuffed my hands in my pockets, leaning on my other foot deciding that Trevor had just started talking or something. Alice was so friendly she wouldn't interrupt and would just listen, no matter how long it would take. Just as I was about to go inside and check on her she walked out, stress and humiliation radiating off her.

"Where were you?" she didn't answer. She kept walking towards me, not making eye contact and her steps full of determination. "Are you ok? I thought maybe you tried-" she was in front of me in a second, forcefully pulling my shirt collar down so I bent my neck. Her lips captured mine with such force I thought she was going to fall. I held onto her neck with one hand and the small of her back with the other, not responding but just standing there. She continued to move her lips against mine, passionately but sweetly at the same time. She moved to the tips of her toes so I didn't have to bend down so much, and still refused to let me go. Finally when she was done she looked into my eyes, her grip still tight on my collar.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

Alice's POV

I walked up to the bar and waved Trevor over.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to say goodbye." he smiled, his teeth perfectly white and happy.

"You are so polite and sweet. Jasper really picked up a good one." he winked at me, causing me to laugh as I turned around.

"Hello there lil' one." three guys stepped in front of me, looking down as their tall, strong figures towered over me. I wasn't scared, since they were human and I was obviously stronger than them, but I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit intimidated.

"Hello." I tried to walk between two of them, but they stood closer together and blocked me. I could smell alcohol all over them, realizing how drunk they were. "My boyfriend is outside and I need to get to him." I bluffed.

"Sorry miss, but we can't let you do that." the one in the middle slurred. He grabbed the side of my face with his hands and shoved his lips over mine. I quickly backed up, pushing his chest away from me. "Wow. I honestly thought when I came over here it would be fun- seeing how hot you are, but man! You are the worst kisser I've ever kissed!" he bellowed a loud drunken laugh and elbowed his friends, causing them to laugh too.

"What do you expect?" one laughed. "She's only like ten."

"I'm nineteen!" they looked at each other and started laughing harder and louder.

"Who'd a known!" since they were distracted I quietly walked around them, heading towards the door. I knew they were just drunk, and I had refused him, so of course it would seem that way. But it's not true! I know I'm a great kisser. I saw Jasper standing under the light and decided to see if I was right. He was polite, but honest, and would tell me what he thought. I started walking towards him faster, my hands balling into fist as my decision was made.

"Where were you?" he asked, taking a step closer to where I was headed. "Are you ok? I thought maybe you tried-" I stepped into him, getting as close as I could as I grabbed his collar and pulled his face down towards mine. I lifted myself to the tips of my toes as I took his lips in mine, kissing him with all the passion I had. I started to smile as he moved his hands to the back of my neck and my back. But he wasn't kissing back? Was that a bad sign, or was he just being a gentleman. I pulled away, still holding his collar as I asked.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

Jasper's POV 

I couldn't believe she of all people thought she was a bad kisser. She almost gave me a heart attack, and that's impossible! Did she think that because I didn't kiss back or what? I then realized I had been silent, probably giving her a different answer than I was thinking. She let go of my shirt and returned to the balls of her feet, looking hurt. I opened by mouth to object, but she was already to the car, opening the door and sitting down, her arms crossed across her chest. I walked over to the window, tapping on it until she rolled it down.

"It's ok. Thank you for being honest." she quietly said.

"Alice-"

"No, really- it's fine. I needed to get the answer from you anyway because I knew you would tell me the truth, but politely."

"Alice- you didn't let me answer."

"You didn't say anything."

"I was still shocked." I looked at her, her face proving she didn't believe me. "Come here." I opened her door and stood there until she finally got out.

"What?" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close until her face was buried in my chest.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"You don't have to just say that to make me feel better." she mumbled.

"I'm not." she still didn't seem to believe me. I took her chin in my hand and lifted her face up so I was looking into her eyes. "Alice, I'm not lying to you."

"I trust you." she whispered. I was even more confused now. She trusted me? I kidnapped her! I was taking her to the Volturi and she _trusted_ me? How?

"What brought this up anyway?" she stepped back, looking down at the ground and kicking the dirt.

"Before I came out there was some drunk guy who kissed me. His friends and him started talking about how I was such a bad kisser and I looked like I was ten years old."

"You don't look ten years old."

"But I'm so short and small I could easily be mistaken." I shook my head at how insane this sounded.

"They were drunk! And so, you're short and small, but remember what you told me when I first met you? You told me not to underestimate you- and you were so confident. What happened? You're not gonna' change your mind just cause some drunk guy said something, are you?" she shook her head no, smiling and lightly punching my chest.

"Stop being so nice." she laughed. I took her hand and headed towards the forest, ready to learn how to hunt animals. She quickly cut me off and stood in front of me, her hand on my chest trying to hold me back.

"What?" her face went blank as I realized her vision ended.

"Someone's coming."

**Ooooh, drama! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

"Who?" I asked, making sure she was as close to me as possible.

"I don't know- some girl-"

"A human?"

"No, no. A vampire. I think she's a friend of yours." I automatically thought about Charlotte, but wouldn't she had seen Peter with her?

"Are there two of them."

"No, just one." I didn't know many vampires, so I had no idea who it was. Not until I heard her voice.

"Jasper, it's been too long." I heard her laugh, emerging from the trees. Maria. Her eyes shot to Alice, curiosity showing itself on her face and in her feeling.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice smiled, walking up to Maria and shaking her hand tenderly. Maria showed her teeth, causing Alice to back up into me. I held onto her waist, keeping her as far away from Maria as possible.

"What's wrong Jasper, don't trust me?"

"Alice, get in the car." I whispered, pushing her behind me.

Alice's POV

I nodded my head and walked to the car, not getting in but standing behind the door. They were talking too low for even me to hear, but I knew something was wrong. Jasper seemed extremely tense, his muscles and jaw tight. She kept talking as she took small steps towards him until she was right up against him. He was only a few inches taller than her, so she easily reached up and caressed his face with her hand. Anger boiled in me, almost a sense of jealousy, which I knew was wrong. How could I have these feelings for someone who had kidnapped me and planned taking me to my worst enemy? But then, my jealousy got worse when she leaned up and kissed him. She didn't put much feeling into it, but the contact still made me mad. He didn't respond- just stood there. I didn't know if me made me glad- that he was not kissing back, or mad- that he didn't resist her.

When she was done and let go of his face, he said something- seeming mad, then walked to the car. She stood there, staring at him like he had just punched her, as he opened his door and got in, instructing me to do the same.

"What happened? Who was that?"

Jasper's POV

After Alice went back to the car I started talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, are you not excited to see me?" she walked closer to me, placing her hand on the side of my face. I flinched, remembering when her _kind_ gesture used to hurt more.

"How did you get away?"

"Is that really important?" she leaned up and kissed me coldly, bringing back those awful memories. I immediately felt jealousy coming from Alice's direction. Man that girl confused me. When she removed her lips from mine she was smiling.

"What are you doing Maria? What about Rodney?"

"But I love _you_." she whined.

"No! You don't!" I yelled, backing away towards the car. I got there as fast as I could, telling Alice to get in as I did the same.

"What happened? Who was that?" she asked, her spirits low.

"Maria." I whispered, causing her face to fall. "I never thought I could hate someone so much." she seemed happier with that comment, causing more confusion on my part.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"All the pain she put you through."

"Thank you, but it doesn't matter anymore." she was silent until I found another forest, stopping on the side of the road.

"Follow me." Alice whispered, pulling me behind her as she found a small group of deer. She attacked one, surprising me with her aggression. I followed behind her, sinking my teeth into the neck of a doe. When I was done I shook my head, surprised by the sourness of it. "It's not as good as human blood, but it leaves me feeling happier." I nodded, still not full. She led me to a small grouping of bears, their blood more filling and sweeter, but just not the same.

Our clothes were ruined- torn and bloody. Alice looked disgusted as she tried brushing off her clothes slightly.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked pitifully. I agreed, feeling bad that she had been wearing a pair of my sweats and a shirt for awhile. She jumped up and down squealing with excitement.

Alice's POV

We had bags of clothes in the back of the car and I couldn't wait to get to the new place so I could change. When he finally drove up a newly paved driveway to a nice looking house I jumped out the car, running to the door and waiting for him to open it. After he did I ran straight to the bathroom, pulling out a ton of outfits and scanning them over, finally picking a bright purple dress. It fit tightly and was strapless- my kind of dress. I stuffed the rest of the clothes back in the bag and ran out of the bathroom, running right into Jasper. He looked down, not able to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"Um- you look- nice." he stuttered, making me smile and feel more confident.

"Thanks. So where is the metal room in this house?" I teased, following him downstairs. It was just like the other room- a huge metal vault. I laughed as I started walking back to the stairs, but he stopped me. His face looked very serious, but at the same time sad.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." I looked at me, giving him my attention as he spoke. He walked into the room and came back out with rope. "Maybe we should stick to the plan."

"What plan?"

"I mean, maybe you need to stay in that room-"

"So you want to tie me up again and throw me in that room?" I pointed towards the jail cell, my face showing the horror I was experiencing.

"I kidnapped you Alice! We haven't been acting like it! We've been so laid back about everything! We're getting way too close and I can't risk it!"

"Why not?"

"Alice, the newborn army was captured by the Volturi a long time ago! Maria disappeared, the newborns were killed, but they decided I would be useful. As long as I do what they say, which in this case is being their personal bounty hunter, they'll keep me alive!" I stared at him, my soul dying. I walked up to him, and I was positive I could hear his heart beating.

"Fine." I whispered, turning around and sticking my wrists together. I felt his hands gently hold them, placing the rope around them. When he was done I turned back towards him, having to look all the way up since I was so close. His muscles tensed as I leaned up on my tiptoes, placing my lips over his and softly kissing him. To my pleasure he kissed back, his lips moving with mine. He turned his head so it was easier, holding my back and pulling me closer. As soon as he started deepening the kiss, I backed up. He looked at me, surprised, as I walked into the vault, standing in the middle of the room looking at him heartbroken. I turned so I couldn't see his face anymore, staring at the wall.

Jasper's POV 

I felt like I was going to faint. I had kissed back- I had felt something. Love? Why did she have to do that? Why did she make me fall in love with her and pull me deeper with that kiss? I started to close the door, but I knew I needed more. She had left me thirsty, needing- wanting more.

"Alice." I whispered. She didn't respond, obviously mad at me. "Alice." I let it roll of my tongue as I determinedly walked up behind her, twisting her around and pushing her back into the wall, smothering her lips with my own. I could feel her smiling against my lips as my hands found her wrists, untying her from the rope. She entangled her hands in my hair, taking the unnecessary breath I was breathing away.

I needed to get closer, but I couldn't. As if she was reading my mind she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist and bringing herself to a more level ground as me. _What am I going to do? _

**What do you think Jasper is going to do? What would you do? Hope you like it! Please review!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's POV

Never in my life did I believe I'd be kidnapped and fall in love with the kidnapper. There-  
I admitted it- I LOVE JASPER WHITLOCK!

"Jasper." I whispered, releasing my legs from around his waist and placing my feet on the ground.

"Mhm?" he hummed. I felt happiness radiating off of him- as well as confusion.

"I.." I trailed off. Telling him I loved him would cause only more complications at this point. One he would think I was just saying it so he'd let me go, and two- what if he didn't say it back? "..was wondering what you're going to do." I sighed.

"What? About what?"

"About the Volturi." he slid down the wall until he was sitting, putting his face in his hands.

"I don't know." he whispered, shaking his head. I bent down, wrapping my hands around his arms and pulling them away from his face so he'd look at me.

"It's ok." I moved so I was sitting in his lap, nuzzling my head into his neck. My vision began to blur as I saw a figure. It was my family- Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward wondering through the woods. Wait- they were coming our way. When I snapped out of the vision Jasper hadn't noticed, and he was still sitting there with his arms wrapped around me. Should I tell him, or no? If I didn't then maybe my family could help, but I had a feeling they would kill him before I could say a word. I love him. "My family is coming."

"What?" I stood up, pulling him up with me and running towards the stairs. I grabbed my bags of clothing and pushed him out the door, slamming it behind us.

"We have to get out of here now!" he started the car and drove as quickly as he could. When we got to a main road he slowed down and looked at me.

"You saw your family?"

"Yeah, they were coming."

"Why did you tell me then? You could have been saved."

"Because they would have killed you." he didn't reply, shocked at my actions. "So where are we going?"

"Alice, I have to have you to the Volturi by tomorrow-"

"WHAT? But I thought it was two weeks?"

"It was, but I got a call and they said they knew I could get you there faster."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was silent again, obviously not sure why he hadn't. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to finish what I started." he plainly stated. He took me by surprise because he was so sure of his answer. I thought it would be harder for him to make the decision, and I even thought he might have spared me. But he wasn't planning on it.

"Maybe I should have let my family come." I said it so quietly that I was pretty sure he couldn't hear, but his face looked pained.

Jasper's POV

Her emotions came at me like waves, the kind that keep pulling you under so you feel like you're going to die, but you just keep getting enough air every now and then to continue suffering. She was disappointed, a feeling I had grown accustomed to- but not from her. It hurt me. I kept driving, allowing the drive to be silent as she tearlessly cried to herself.

"We're here." I whispered after a few hours. I grabbed the rope, her allowing me to tie her wrists and legs together. Tying her legs really wasn't necessary, but I wanted to hold her one more time before I handed her over to the devils.

I walked through the halls until I reached the two large doors hiding the group of vampires. It was opened and I walked in, setting Alice down and standing beside her.

"Seems like you've done good." Jane commented, her pointed teeth protruding from her smile. I shamefully looked towards the ground, my emotions toying with me again. "What's on your mind Jasper?" she taunted. Aro stepped forward, extending his hand to me. I knew if I took it he would read my thoughts and memories, seeing what had happened between me and Alice along the trip. I refused it- leading to the most pain I'd ever had. Jane was smiling as I crumpled to the ground, by body shaking as the pain accelerated. But I did not yell out- making Jane mad.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled, hurt by the situation I was in. Aro looked at her, smiling as he took my hand and stood me up, the pain ending as he read me. His face look disappointed and actually terrified as he saw me and Alice. The night she kissed me asking if she was a bad kisser, all the physical contact of holding hands, me protecting her from Maria- but the one that upset him the most was the most recent memory. When I kissed her back.

"Jasper, I understand how these trips can be boring, and a beautiful, talented vampire like Alice might seem like the only entertainment- which I don't mind you having a little fun- but I'm afraid you have gotten too attached."

"I got her here, didn't I?" I spat, throwing his arm off me. He nodded in defeat and turned away.

"If you're sure you're not too attached then leave her now, not another word, and don't look back." Jane laughed.

"I'm free?" Jane smiled and shooed me away. I couldn't believe it- I was finally free. My mind was clouded with excitement as I walked by, suddenly hearing the softest, quietest voice say- "I love you." I shot my body around, my eyes locking with Alice's. She mouthed the same words before she was taken away. _I love you too_, I thought- but it was too late. I had made my decision and she was gone.

**Please, don'T get mad at me...you had to know this was coming. What else could Jasper do? It couldn't be easy for him- so this is NOT the ending..more to come- more drama- more Jalice- and more reviews? The more reviews I get the more likely I'll update at least once a day! If everyone reviews (which I can see how many people read this) I will publish the whole rest of the story tomorrow! SO HOW BAD DO YOU WANT IT?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up, but I didn't have very much motivation since not even a tenth of the people who read this reviewed! I thought about not writing for awhile but then I realized I got more reviews on the last chapter than on any other, so I rewarded y'all :) This chapter is kinda a filler, not much Jalice together, but this chapter is also VERY important, so make sure you read it. Another thanks to Skyblue5565, and thanks to that person y'all will kinda get a sneak peek into next chapter (if you read the review). Your idea was good, about the Demetri thing- I might use the concept, but I'm thinking I have someone else in mind :) So please enjoy, and of course- REVIEW!**

Alice's POV 

I wanted so badly to be mad at him- to hate him and forget about him forever. But I knew that was impossible when I had just admitted to myself that I was in love with him. The only problem- I told him twice and he didn't even flinch. He didn't smile, he didn't say, or in my case mouth, it back- nothing. It was like my words did nothing to him. Was Aro right?

_ "Jasper, I understand how these trips can be boring, and a beautiful, talented vampire like Alice might seem like the only entertainment- which I don't mind you having a little fun- but I'm afraid you have gotten too attached."_

Was I just Jasper's way of having fun while he went on that boring trip? No, Alice, stop saying stuff like that. Jasper has feelings for you- I just don't know what kind of feelings.

"Alice." Aro motioned towards two guards, but I refused. I wanted to make this as difficult as possible. A good thing to know about them is they can't kill me because they need me, and the Volturi would not go through that much trouble to get me here then just kill me out of anger.

"Alice." Jane challenged, looking me in the eyes and grinning, hoping she would be allowed to use her power on me. Aro looked her way and shook his head causing her smile to go away.

"Jane- we don't treat a member-"

"I'm not a member!" I yelled, making Aro's calm nature fade. He looked back at Jane, nodding almost noticeably. I hunched over as a wave of pain took over my body. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt, but I didn't care. I somehow found the strength to stand up and look at her, allowing the corner of my lips to curve up slightly.

"Take her away! I'll deal with her later." Jane shouted, anger showing through her blood red eyes. The two guards grabbed my arm just above my elbow and led me out of the room. I found myself being led through a stone hallway until we reached a metal door, which they opened, and took me in. I looked on both sides of me as we passed prison cells full of vampires. They all snarled and hissed, jumping at the bars and trying to bend them. But they couldn't. It confused me; however we quickly passed them and they took me into my own room. It was stone as the others, but there were chains bolted into the walls. When the two men sat me down they cut the rope, moving my wrists into metal shackles and leaving my legs free.

After they left I fought against the restraint, but it was impossible. I hung my head in defeat, wondering why Jasper wasn't in any of my visions. It was like he hadn't made any decisions yet- or more like he was keeping them from me. But why?

Jasper's POV

I had to find the Cullens. I had to get their help to save Alice, the only person I had ever loved. They would probably try to attack me first, realizing I was the one who had turned her in, but when they found out I was the only way to save her they would hopefully give in. I debated whether or not to tell them why I was trying to save her, but that really wasn't what I was worried about. First, how was I supposed to find them?

I knew they had almost found us back at the last house we stayed in, so maybe if I went back there I could pick up on their scent and find them.

And my plan worked. It was easy once I smelt one vampire, but even easier when I discovered there were five. I admit, that fact caused me to hesitate for a moment since it intimidated me, but soon my determination became more recognizable than all my other emotions.

"Who are you?" I heard a snarl from behind the trees and turned around quickly, seeing an image come at me and grab my shoulders, throwing me to the ground and attacking. "You kidnapped her! Where is she?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alice's brother!" my eyes got wide and I jumped up, easily brushing him off me. He wasn't a threat to me at all- actually an awful fighter.

"I've been looking for you! Where is the rest of your fami-" he lunged at me again but I dodged, letting him fly into a tree then coming up behind him and holding him there. "Listen to me carefully, because I don't have time to repeat myself. The Volturi has Alice and I need you and your family's help to get her back. The more you waste our time by doing nonsense like this, the longer it will take and the more likely that they are harming her right now!"

"What did you do?"

Alice's POV

The room got darker as the day went on, and the snarls from the other vampires ended. I was so scared, now sure that Jasper was not coming back. Aro was right, and no matter how many times I tried to defend Jasper the truth always came out- _he used me._

Jasper's POV 

"Carlisle, this is the guy who kidnapped Alice." Edward spat, pushing me in front of his family as all their judging eyes were cast upon me. The older man's sweet voice broke the tension.

"Why?" he stuttered after realizing Alice wasn't with him. "What did my sweet little Alice ever do to you?" his voice broke and I knew if he was human he would be on his knees crying.

"Sir, I was forced to work for the Volturi if I wanted to live. I was like their bounty hunter, and when I kidnapped her I had no idea what I was getting myself into-"

"Did you turn her in?" I turned to the blonde speaking, standing straight now realizing that I was not a threat to them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shaking my head. The larger one lunged at me, but I moved at the last minute. I could tell not having Alice with them was really hurting the family, and I could feel their emotions radiating off them. "Wait!" after their moment of insanity the finally calmed down and looked at me. "I have a plan."

Alice's POV

"Hello Alice." I heard a sinister voice laugh and then I saw her. Jane.

"What?" I snapped. She shook her head smiling, and I obviously knew what she was going to do.

"Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV 

Jane brought me to another stone room, though this time it was isolated instead of surrounded by other prisons and vampires. She pushed me in the room and entered behind me, closing the door and locking it. I turned to see that Aro was already in the room, sitting in a comfortable throne-like chair smiling warmly.

"Alice." he hummed. "I think it's time we discuss your future, which I have a feeling you already know."

"Yes I do." I bragged. "And my answer is no." I felt pain flood into my system, bringing me to my knees in front of him. I tried to move, since I really did not want to be pretty much bowing down to him, but Jane kept me there, wincing in pain.

"Jane." Aro shook his head, making the pain stop. "I want to talk to her first, before we take any extreme measures. Now Alice, let me speak. I know you are aware of what I am about to ask, but please just let the words leave my mouth and enter your ears before you answer."

"There's no point! My answer won't change-"

"Your power is magnificent, and so rare. Joining the Volturi will be the best opportunity you'll ever be given."

"I'm sorry if this sounds disrespectful, but that is a lie." Aro shook his head, as if he felt bad for me. He got up from his chair and swapped places with Jane, him walking out the door and her sitting in the chair.

"Alice, you're going to wish you never said that."

Jasper's POV

"Wait, so why is this plan of yours going to take so long?" Emmett impatiently asked. We had been introduced now properly and I could already tell he was more into running in and destroying things- not planning things out carefully and patiently following through.

"We have to make sure we work around Alice's visions because if she sees then Aro can easily access her thoughts with one touch."

"So we have to work through this plan of yours for a whole week! Seven days!" Emmett's voice boomed through the forest and his foster mother, Esme, hushed him. She then brought her gaze to me.

"Jasper, you seem like a very nice guy, but why would you bring her here only to bust her out? Why do you care?"

"I knew they would kill me if I didn't bring her, and if I'm dead they'd only find her themselves, which then almost makes it impossible to save her."

"But why do you care so much?" I didn't know what to say. I noticed Edwards smiling from the corner of my eyes which caused me to wonder what he knew.

"Because, she is the nicest person I've ever met and she doesn't deserve this." The family remained quiet and stared at the ground as I continued telling them of my plans. I could feel their hope rise with every word I said; their faces lighting up and finally making eye contact with me.

"So you think they'll have her in the prison?" Edward asked, making sure he was hearing me right.

"I would believe so since I find it obvious she will fight them. They'll keep her in there until they can convince her otherwise."

"And how do they convince her?" Esme knew but she was hoping for a different answer, which sadly I couldn't give her.

"They have a few different ways of convincing, usually none too harmful."

"Usually?" her voice quietly cracked.

"If they let Jane do it.."

"Jane?"

"She has a…special…power. She can make someone drop with pain just with one look." Esme let out a cry, wrapping her arms around Carlisle as he rubbed her back and hushed her. Seeing them together made me long for Alice more, wishing I could hold her in my arms again. My thoughts ended when I heard Carlisle speaking to Esme.

"Honey-shhh. It's going to be ok- Alice can handle anything. She's a strong girl."

Alice's POV

"Do you feel weak?" Jane taunted, laughing as I continued cringing. I was curled up in the fetal position, trying to look into the future as a distraction. She noticed my strain and laughed again. "What, is the pain too much? Is it messing with your mind? Not allowing you to see into the future?" she must have been torturing me for hours, and as far as I could so she wasn't near done. My mind tried to think clearly, trying to tell myself not to give in. I hadn't even been there for two days and I was already starting to wonder if joining them would be the easiest, and less painful, choice.

"Stop." I whimpered, my voice proving to her that I did in fact feel weak. Her eyes glared as if she was going to send another wave of pain my way, but she got distracted when the door opened and the pain stopped. I took an unnecessary breath and sat up, scooting back against the wall in fear.

"Demetri." she waved him over, her smile showing that she had something planned.

"One of the guards said you needed me?"

"Yes. I have an issue. See, I had planned that since my dear brother Alec is sooooo lonely, and has been acting in such a way lately, that having a mate would make him feel better. My first thought- why not Alice? Then I remembered that she is around 19 and I believe my brother and I are younger."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Aro informed me of the fact that Jasper has been on her mind lately. It's kind of sad, seeing that our dear friend was just using her to have fun, and she is still having problems believing it. I thought maybe it would be for her benefit, and yours, if you two became mates." I recognized Demetri's happiness, and some mischief, on his face though he tried to hide it.

"Well, if it helps her- and since you've asked I guess I have no choice." finally a smile broke on his face as one did on Jane's.

"Perfect." she whispered. "You may go." he left the room, and I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the happiness radiating off of him. He seemed very polite, but with the position I was put in I was scared that he'd begin taking this arranged relationship too far. My thoughts were proved correct when Jane called him back into the room. "Wait! I almost forgot! You forgot to tell her goodbye properly."

"That's right." he teased, his confidence coming out with every second that passed by. I was so exhausted and weak from the hours of torture that when he kneeled down in front of me and captured my lips I could barely fight against him. I could feel Jane looking at me as he continued kissing me, her expression confused.

"Wait, Demetri, one second." he leaned back, looking up at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no. It's not you, it's her. Alice, dear-" she said in a fake sweet voice, "he's your mate. You're supposed to kiss him back." I shook my head with anger boiling inside me. At that moment the agonizing feeling of Jane's power washed over me, making me shout.

"Fine!" I yelled. She stopped and Demetri leaned back towards me, meeting my lips again as I met his. How I wished he was Jasper.

**So as I kinda explained in the story about how I was thinking about using Alec since in the movie I thought he looked cuter, but then I found out that even though they don't know his and Jane's age they are both probably under 15- and since Alice is about 19 I just didn't think that would work. So let's give Demetri a try. I read about him and it's said that he is polite, so forgive me for making him get out of character but of course there's a reason. So thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. They make me happy and they make me type! So are you ready to figure out what Jasper's plan is? I'll go ahead and tell you it won't go as planned :) That would be too easy.**


	10. Sneak Peek!

**I'm just starting school back up and all so I don't know when I will have time to update. I have started on the next chapter, but trust me when I saw it's a very dramatic chapter and very long. I have a lot of work to do and not very much extra time to do it. To make sure all of y'all are kept interested I'm going to give you a sneak peek into a very dramatic moment :) Please be patient with me and keep reading :) **

Jasper's POV

"Alice." I whispered. She looked my way, a quiet hiss coming out of her. She was in front of me in less than a second, her hand on my neck and forcing me to look up at her.

"Why of all people are _you_ here?" I felt anger, rage, and regret rolling off of her. Her emotions had been spoiled by Jane, because I could also feel pain- they weren't happy and sweet like I was used to.

She made me stand up, her grip still tight on my neck as her anger filtered into strength. I knew I'd easily be able to overtake her though, especially since she had to look up to meet my eyes. She quickly pushed me back, her strides long until I felt my back slam into a wall.

"You handed me over to them as if I was nothing! You gave my freedom away! But what's worse than all of that is that you _used_ me! You played me just so you could enjoy yourself, and for a moment I actually believed there was some good inside of you. But I was obviously wrong. And now, _now_, you come back with my FAMILY-" she kept one hand on my neck and used the other to motion towards her family who were on their knees. Their hands were free, as were mine, but there was no point in even trying to escape, "just to put them in danger!" she finished.

"I was trying-"

"I'm not done! When you left, those words I said didn't move you at all! You didn't even flinch- didn't even look back! I was like cargo you just dumped off, just left me here all alone to endure her!" Jane smiled at Alice's distress and the fact that she had caused her so much pain. "Why aren't you trying to calm me down!" I could tell she was about to break down, and if she could cry she would be.

"Because you have the right to be mad." I whispered.

"You don't even know what I've been through. All the stuff they told me about you, and everything they said I tried to defend you, tried to believe it was lies- but honestly I've given up. I have no more excuses I can use, and I've finally seen the truth about you. I waited for you, for hours while she tortured me, the whole time my mind on you. All my visions trying to find you, but you were out there hiding like a coward! You-" I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know I loved her, so I quickly held onto her face as I forced my lips on hers. She didn't move, her emotions just filled with confusion. I momentarily allowed my lips to linger on her bottom lip, pulling way from her just in time to see Demetri running our way, but Alice put out her hand and stopped him. She was still extremely close to me, her mouth slightly open as her bottom lip formed into a pout.

"Don't." she whispered to him. He shook his head, his eyes glaring at me as he stepped back. Already she had more power over them then Jane did, and I could feel her hatred towards Alice grow. Alice backed up just like Demetri had, her head slowly shaking. Soon her hand flew up and slapped my face, though it did not hurt. She turned around, Demetri's arm over her shoulder and his head turned my way smiling. I stood there for a moment, my hopes slowly dying inside me. Until I felt it. Alice's emotions.

She was happy.

Then I knew I couldn't give up.

**Sooo yeah..Really long sneak peek- but y'all deserve it. I've reached 50 reviews! WOOHOO! Hopefully by the end of this story I'll have at least one hundred, so please review…Remember, this is just a sneak peek, so if you are confused about how they got in this situation you will soon find out when I update. How do you think they got here to the point where this happened? What went wrong? DRAMA!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sooo, as you can see I got this chapter out alot earlier than I thought... I really appreciate all the reviews, so please keep reviewing! Next chapter will have a lot of Jalice fluff and of course...DRAMA :) Don't you love Drama? I hope so :) I warn you: it's about to get intense!**

Jasper's POV

I had drawn a map of the building where the Volturi stayed. The drawing was extremely accurate and I handed it to Edward, realizing he would be the most help out of the group. He studied it until it was memorized, then handing it to Carlisle.

"So now that we know the interior of the building, what is your plan?" Edward asked as the map was handed to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well, I need Emmett for the first part-"

"Yes! Do I get to rip some arms off?"

"Sure." I mumbled. "But I need you to be very focused and quiet. There is an entrance on the west side of the building, two guards on the door. I need you to quickly take them down and bring them back to the woods to start a fire. After they're out of the way we will enter, going down the hallway to where the prison is. There are more guards here, so at the first door I need you, Rosalie, to use some charm to distract the guards then quickly kill them, joining Emmett by the fire."

"Wait one second! You want _my_ wife to tempt some lust filled guys!" Emmett's arm quickly wrapped around Rosalie's waist as if letting me know she was his.

"Emmett, I'll be fine." Rosalie was obviously looking forward to that part, not minding the unspoken compliments she'd get from the desperate guards.

"What if they overtake her and, you know- have their way with her?" he almost whispered it as if ashamed of saying it.

"We will be right around the corner. Emmett, nothing is going to happen." he slowly nodded, not believing a word I said.

"And then what?" Rosalie asked.

"Then after you've run back to Emmett with those guards and put them in the fire stay there. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I will push through to the back cell, where I assume they have her. One of the members of the Volturi will be there guarding the special cell. If we kill them it will only cause long lasting trouble, so Carlisle and Esme, you need to take them off to the side and keep them there until Edward and I are able to get Alice out. I warn you- every part is so crucial- one of you messes up and we all could end up dead."

Alice's POV 

"It seems as if you have found the appropriate apparel for this coven." Aro proudly stated as Jane walked me in wearing my new black clothing covered by a black cloak. I weakly smiled, trying to act polite as not to get another punishment from Jane. "Well, we have your seat ready." Jane walked me to the new marble chair sitting to the right hand of Aro and sat me down.

"I'm so proud of your progress." Jane sarcastically stated, probably jealous that Aro found my ability more promising than hers.

"Alice!" Demetri ran into the room, quickly picking me up of the chair and kissing me mercilessly. I moaned in resistance, making him stop. Jane glared at me again, so I unnoticeably rolled my eyes as I leaned up and kissed him, wrapped my arms around his neck. After I was done he sat me back down proudly and took his seat, the smile not able to leave his face. He knew I didn't want him, yet he forced himself on me every second he could.

Jasper's POV

"Let's go." I waved the Cullens in front of me towards the building. I was about to join them when I felt a hand grab my arm and hold me back.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something."

"Is this really the time and place Edward?"

"I can read minds." he plainly stated, staring me in the eyes with a serious look plastered on his face.

"You're telling me this now? Why?"

"Because, when Esme asked you why you were trying to help Alice you were pretty much shouting in your mind a very different reason." I looked towards the ground, kind of embarrassed. I knew I had played that kiss in my mind at least a hundred times, however I didn't know Edward was watching it too. That must have been why he was smiling.

"Yeah, that was why I was smiling." he laughed. _Dang it!_ I nodded at him, not another word needing to be said. We silently stalked through the surrounding forest and to the west side of the building meeting up with the rest of them. Emmett happily left the group and took out the two guards easily with surprise. He gave us a thumbs up as he took them back to where the fire was. Next we waited in one of the halls as Rosalie turned the corner to meet the other guards.

"Heeelllllooo." Roaslie drug out, walking up to the guards.

"Who are you?"

"Is that really important?" her bottom lip turned into a pout as she leaned against one of them, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Well I guess not." after a few seconds of silence I heard a few snaps and Rosalie came back around the corner holding the dismembered bodies in her arms. She nodded and started to walk away when all of a sudden Emmett came busting through the doors.

"Rosalie!" he yelled, almost running into her. "Thank goodness you're ok! I thought one of them would-"

"Well hello there." we all turned to see Jane, Felix, and Alec standing in front of us. "How nice of you to stop by." Emmett quickly realized his mistake as Rosalie dropped the bodies. Felix and Alec quickly grabbed me and Emmett, sensing we were the biggest threat. I could see as Jane's power brought Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie down, leaving them vulnerable for the next guards who came in. "There's someone we want you all to see."

A small growl left my throat as they took us into the main room where they all sat. They sat us down on our knees so we were kneeling in front of them.

"Aro, these are the Cullens- and Jasper." Jane took her seat and I noticed the empty one of the right of Aro. I suspected that that was the chair they had for Alice when she finally would give in, which I hoped to get her out before then.

"The Cullens. It is an honor to meet such a large coven." Aro smiled and waved Demetri over. "Why don't you bring in your mate for everyone to see?" Demetri nodded and left the room.

"A mate?" I laughed, wondering how in the world a guy like him would have one.

"I believe you know her." Aro laughed. My mind wandered to all the vampires I knew, but before I could come up with who it might be Demetri walked out with someone on his arm.

Alice. I couldn't believe it. Alice! On his arm, and in black. All black- which was extremely unlike her. Demetri brought her up to the front of the platform, sliding his arm around her waist and turning towards her. I heard the Cullens hissing, surprised that she was not bound or restrained.

"Alice my dear." Demetri soothingly said, looking her way. I wondered what he was doing, but to my horror I found out when Alice turned towards him and kissed him, not only once. My stone heart split down the middle, pieces crumbling off of it that could never be mended.

"Alice." I whispered. She looked my way, a quiet hiss coming out of her. She was in front of me in less than a second, her hand on my neck and forcing me to look up at her.

"Alice." I whispered. She looked my way, a quiet hiss coming out of her. She was in front of me in less than a second, her hand on my neck and forcing me to look up at her.

"Why of all people are _you_ here?" I felt anger, rage, and regret rolling off of her. Her emotions had been spoiled by Jane, because I could also feel pain- they weren't happy and sweet like I was used to.

She made me stand up, her grip still tight on my neck as her anger filtered into strength. I knew I'd easily be able to overtake her though, especially since she had to look up to meet my eyes. She quickly pushed me back, her strides long until I felt my back slam into a wall.

"You handed me over to them as if I was nothing! You gave my freedom away! But what's worse than all of that is that you _used_ me! You played me just so you could enjoy yourself, and for a moment I actually believed there was some good inside of you. But I was obviously wrong. And now, _now_, you come back with my FAMILY-" she kept one hand on my neck and used the other to motion towards her family who were on their knees. Their hands were free, as were mine, but there was no point in even trying to escape, "just to put them in danger!" she finished.

"I was trying-"

"I'm not done! When you left, those words I said didn't move you at all! You didn't even flinch- didn't even look back! I was like cargo you just dumped off, just left me here all alone to endure her!" Jane smiled at Alice's distress and the fact that she had caused her so much pain. "Why aren't you trying to calm me down!" I could tell she was about to break down, and if she could cry.

"Because you have the right to be mad." I whispered.

"You don't even know what I've been through. All the stuff they told me about you, and everything they said I tried to defend you, tried to believe it was lies- but honestly I've given up. I have no more excuses I can use, and I've finally seen the truth about you. I waited for you, for hours while she tortured me, the whole time my mind on you. All my visions trying to find you, but you were out there hiding like a coward! You-" I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know I loved her, so I quickly held onto her face as I forced my lips on hers. She didn't move, her emotions just filled with confusion. I momentarily allowed my lips to linger on her bottom lip, pulling way from her just in time to see Demetri running our way, but Alice put out her hand and stopped him. She was still extremely close to me, her mouth slightly open as her bottom lip formed into a pout.

"Don't." she whispered to him. He shook his head, his eyes glaring at me as he stepped back. Already she had more power of them then Jane did, and I could feel her hatred towards Alice grow. Alice backed up just like Demetri had, her head slowly shaking. Soon her hand flew up and slapped my face, though it did not hurt. She turned around, Demetri's arm over her shoulder and his head turned my way smiling. I stood there for a moment, my hopes slowly dying inside me. Until I felt it. Alice's emotions.

She was happy.

Then I knew I couldn't give up.

Alice's POV

Stupid Jasper, showing up randomly and causing all my emotions to become unbalanced once again. He caused so much confusion in me! But I had to forget about him- at least try. I knew I had to find a way to take care of my family, get them out of this place.

"Alice?" Demetri asked, walking into the room. I wasn't too happy about the fact that I was supposed to share a room with him, but I had to agree. We had retired for the night- not to sleep of course, but pretty much do whatever we wanted. I knew what he had in mind, but I had something else.

"I need to go see my family- make sure they're safe and try to convince Aro to let them go."

"Alice-"

"Demetri." I looked at him with begging eyes, truly his weakness.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't." I tried to smile, however all my smiles since I was forced to stay in this place had been fake. How I longed to feel happiness again, but what frustrated me was I did for a split second- when Jasper kissed me. I longed to kiss him back, tangle my hands into his honey-blonde, curly hair. How I longed to trace his scars with my finger, then gently kiss each one to let him know just how much I loved them. I wished to be in his arms, and no one else's. But I had to remember, he betrayed me. I guess I just needed some closure.

"Excuse me?" I asked the guards who were standing outside the prison. "May I see Jasper Whitlock?"

**Did you like it? What did ya think? I'm excited, because probably the next chapter is gonna be nail-biting intensity! I hope..**


	12. Chapter 11

**SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER because I have been sooo busy. I apologize if this short short chapter has a lot of mistakes, and it is not my best writing- kinda not as interesting as a lot of the other stuff- I just wanted to try to hurry and get something up to keep y'all reading. Please forgive me and I'll try to post like 2 chapters REALLY soon! But trust me, reviewing does really help :) **

Alice's POV

"Would you like a guard to accompany you to the cell? He has known to be dangerous and hostil-"

"I think I can handle him." I spat at the guard, pushing my way through to where Jasper was being kept. I impatiently tapped my foot as he shuffled around for his keys, sighing as he finally found the right one. He opened the door for me, quickly shutting behind me and leaving me alone in a dark room with the one person I had come to hate. Or so I thought.

Jasper's POV

The feelings I felt automatically let me know Alice was in the room, so I lifted my head only proving my thoughts correct. I stood up and quickly moved my feet towards her, but she put out her hand and shook her head.

"No." she whispered. I took a step back, my arms behind my back as I waited for her to talk, but she didn't. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, my eyes staring at her perfect figure.

"Alice?" she slowly moved towards me, her eyes glued to the ground. She stopped inches away from me, finally lifting her face so our eyes connected. But I could barely recognize her. Her eyes were hard and hurt, painful etched inside.

"I know there is so much we need to talk about, and so much you need to explain- but we don't have time. I hope you know you made such a _stupid_ choice by kissing me- knowing I am now Demetri's." I flinched as she verbally bound herself to another man.

"I would do it again." she hid her face, though I could still see the smile forming. I lifted her chin up, placing my hand on the side of her face as I tried to drain all of the awful emotions she was experiencing now and replace them with happiness and love. She finally gave in and leant up, tangling her fingers through the messy blonde hair.

"I'm glad you said that." I questionably looked at her, making sure it was alright. She nodded and smiled with me as our lips touched. I had missed this feeling so much, and I longed to stay like this, but she pulled away. Her emotions returned to sorrow and guilt as I waited to find out what was wrong. "But it was still a stupid mistake and now you _and_ my family are in danger. Demetri got mad and decided you are a threat, so tomorrow morning they plan to execute you- as well as the rest of my family." I heard a something fall to the ground, making a noise like metal hitting metal.

"Alice?" she started to walk away, but I couldn't lose her. I held onto her arm, twirling her around until she was facing me again and kissed her. I held onto the back of her neck and she began to kiss back, her hands holding my face. Her fingers lightly traced down to my chest, flattening out and tracing the ridges in my shirt.

"I love you." she whispered, finally breaking free. Before I could say another word she was out of the room, the door securely shut behind her. I backed up until my back hit the wall, sliding down and placing my head on my knees. How could I have been so stupid? Then I remembered, she dropped something. I looked around the room, my eyes focusing on a small shiny object. When I picked it up I realized it was my job to get her and her family out of this place.

The object she left- a key.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or anything because I had to hurry and type this up. Let me begin with saying how sorry I am for not updating in like, MONTHS! I've been sooooo busy it's ridiculous! I'm hopefully gonna have this story finished by the end of tomorrow, so thank you for your patience. I know, I hate it when people start a story and then just stop, but I had a good reason :) Please forgive me and review, because the more reviews the more chapter updates! (And yes, I am trying to trying to bribe you to review :D) This is short, but there is more coming..**

Jasper's POV

She had given me the one thing I needed to escape, but she had not agreed to go with me. Had she not realized the only reason I came back was to save her? To take her with me? I was so frustrated. She confused me to no end, always doing the opposite of what I expected. I honestly expected for her to light up the minute she saw me, jump into my arms and let me take her away- but no. She yelled at me, then she felt happy after I kissed her, but then she was upset again. To make it worse she comes and kisses me, telling me how to escape, then leaving. Just leaving. Could it be she really loved this Demetri guy? No, she couldn't. I felt no love when she was around him, just fear. Her emotions were so messed up, as if molded into a cold, hard, shield. I wondered what they had done to her, but I quickly shook my head willing the thoughts away.

"Right in here, sir." I heard the guard say from outside the door. I quickly hid the key behind me and waited to see who it was. The door slowly cracked open revealing a tall figure angrily walking towards me, yet he was feeling pride and confidence.

"Jasper, correct?" he muttered, towering over me as I looked up. I didn't respond since

there was no need to answer a question he already knew the answer to. "Feeling a little weak, huh? Can't even stand-" I shot up, smirking at the fact that I stood a few inches taller than him.

"Demetri, correct?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"I just came to report that you have a planned execution tomorrow, one I believe Alice shall attend. How nice it will be for her to see her captor killed. And guess who will be there after to make her feel _all_ better-" I grabbed the collar of his robes and pushed him back into the stone wall, raising my fist as my anger rose.

"Ah, ah, ah," he replied, a sick gleam in his eye. "Your execution date can be moved to now, if that's what you want? If I were you, I would try to control my anger." I released him and moved back over to the other wall, sitting down and holding the key I left on the floor. "That's what I thought."

Alice's POV

How was it so easy to forgive him? Even after all he did, I still felt love towards him. Maybe he was messing with my emotions. Maybe this "love" I was feeling towards him was fake. However, no matter how I felt I knew he had to escape and take my family to safety. As for me, I could never leave. It was impossible to get around the Volturi, especially with Aro's ability of being able to watch every vision I had. My head hurt from trying to block them, but all the strain did was delay them a few seconds or even minutes. If I did try to prevent them, then Jane would so graciously use her gift on me, releasing the visions as my mind was attacked. I couldn't think straight, especially not straight enough to try to block them. But how had Jasper gotten around my visions? And why couldn't I see anything now? I couldn't see him leaving like I had instructed. All I saw was Demetri coming, his thoughts set on one thing. Me.

He wanted to make Jasper suffer in the worst way he could- by taking me. As if it wasn't bad enough to have to spend all my time with him, and be labeled as _his_, his intentions tonight were beyond any of his sick motives before. Tonight was when he would truly hurt Jasper by using me. If I could avoid him during the night I would be safe, but it is hard hiding from the Volturi. I was about to leave our room when the door opened and he walked in.

"Hello my dear." he held my arms and smiled, kissing me and then walking past. I took this as my chance to run, but as I made it to the door he was suddenly there, closing it and standing in front of it. "Now where are you running off to?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, I know. I said I'd post the rest of the story the day after the last chapter, and as you see that didn't happen. I've just kind of lost all inspiration for this story, and writing the last two chapters has been a pain :\ **

**So I'm happy..._relieved_...that this is the last chapter :)  
**

Alice's POV

"Demetri, please let me by," I asked nicely, my voice slightly shaking from fear. His eyes were black and greedy, his intentions obviously shown.

"I apologize, but I don't think that's going to happen." He smiled, flashing his white, pointy teeth, and walking away from the door. He walked closer and closer until he was able to hold onto my arms, his grip tight and forceful.

"Wait!" I shouted, pulling my arm away and lightly touching my head.

"_You have to save my family! I told you that!" _

"_I know, and I did. But I had to come back."_

"Alice!" Demetri's deep voice momentarily pulled me from my vision.

"_You shouldn't have. It's too dangerous." _

"_I don't care!" _

"ALICE!" Demetri shook me until I couldn't focus on my vision anymore. All I could hear were voices since the two people talking were surrounded in darkness, but I easily knew who was talking.

"I have to go." I whispered, quickly pushing him away and running to the door. I threw it open before he could get near my and started running, the halls dark with a few lights here and there. My visions kept blurring as new images came to me, playing in front of my eyes as I continued running.

"_You can't run from me!" Demetri yelled, his hands inches from me. _

"Alice!" I was pulled into a hallway by strong hands, quickly wrapping around my waist and mouth. I tried to scream, but his large hand muffled my attempts, pulling me closer until we were both sitting against the wall. I couldn't see who it was, but for some reason I found myself calming down and resisting less.

"You have to come with me. I won't let you stay here. Honestly, I'd rather die." I pushed his hand away from my mouth and turned so I was facing him.

"Oh my- Jasper…what? You have to same my family! I told you that!"

"I know, and I did. But I had to come back."

"You shouldn't have. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care!"

"You're planned to be _killed_ tomorrow! Do you not understand that? If they find you 'kidnapping' me, again, they'll kill you right now, without question."

"Alice, I got you into this mess, it's my job to get you out." I lightly touched his cheek and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, breathing in his scent. I had missed it, _longed _for it. I never realized how much pain a heartache could cause.

"I love you," I whispered, wanting to hear him return the three-word phrase, but I couldn't listen to it. I had to leave him, and hearing him say it would only pull me in farther. So instead of giving him time to return it, I continued, "but you have to go. Without me," I clarified. I quickly tore away from him, running down the hallway.

"You can't run from me!" Demetri yelled from somewhere behind me, his hands close to me. I hadn't even sensed him near, but I remembered this vision. I never saw how it ended, but I hadn't imagined that it would involve Jasper.

"Get away from her!" Jasper's voice echoed through the halls. He jumped onto Demetri, pushing him into the wall.

"I'll have you killed!" Demetri yelled, struggling under Jasper's firm grasp. He was holding his neck, not allowing the Volturi member to move an inch.

"I'm pretty sure you've already arranged for that." Jasper taunted, his eyes showing murder.

"Jasper, you can't kill him! If you do, the Volturi will never stop looking for you!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm and tugging. He kept eye contact with Demetri, but finally began to speak.

"I have nothing to live for Alice."

"But you do Jasper. Please, for me." I begged, pulling his arm harder. Finally he broke his challenging gaze with Demetri and looked towards me, his features immediately softening.

"You'll come with me?" I nodded, biting my lip and tightening my grip on his arm. He looked back over at Demetri, hatred evident on his face.

"Jasper, please." Finally he nodded and followed me, dropping Demetri to the ground and running.

"He'll follow us." Jasper said, looking back every now and then. I urged him to keep running, holding onto him as the hallways passed in a blur.

"Then we need to hurry. How did you get my family out?"

"It's a long story. Right now we need to focus on getting out ourselves. Follow me." He pulled me into another hallway leading to a large wooden door. "Hurry." He pushed me forwards and opened the door, rushing out behind me. We were now in a courtyard, large walls surrounding us. "I reckon Demetri's made it to the rest of the Volturi by now."

Jasper's POV

I knew the Volturi would be coming, and soon, but it seemed like they were playing with us. They should have been here by now, but they weren't.

"Come on." I pulled Alice towards the walls, both of us quickly scaling them.

"Where's my family?"

"Somewhere in the woods." I pointed to the trees in the distance, for us only a few seconds away.

"And how will we find them?"

"They'll find us." We ran until we reached the trees, slowing down and looking around for any movement.

"Alice!" I heard Esme yell, running from behind a group of trees with the rest of her family. She immediately embraced Alice, smoothing the back of her hair.

"Oh, you can have your family reunion later." Jane laughed, materializing from behind more trees with Aro and Demetri.

"I see you didn't bring all of your members." I said suspiciously, wondering if they were hiding, preparing for an ambush.

"We did not intend for the whole Cullen clan to be here. Thought we'd run into the two of you, alone." Aro said calmly, his eyes scanning over all of us.

"The group of you shouldn't be a problem-" Jane started, her eyes gleaming red.

"Jane. We know when we are outnumbered." Aro stated firmly. "The Cullens have done nothing wrong, so we shall not pursue them. As for Alice and Jasper-"

"I swear you will not take us alive." Alice spat.

"Well we do not want _you_ dead Alice. We have only wanted you to join us-"

"And forcing me to the point of torture is the way to convince me? First you send Jasper out to kidnap me, then you torture me and invade my visions, then you take captive my family! Why would I ever want to join you? And as for Jasper, he has done what you have asked of him. He delivered me to you before he was expected, but then you take him captive as well?"

"My dear, Jasper and your family forced us-"

"They did nothing to you!" Aro stared at Alice with a surprised look. "Jasper has run your little errands. He has served his sentence and it's time to let him go! His debt to you is paid. His past is history! And I believe we've already established that the only way I'll join you is if I'm dead, and then I'm no use. My family has done nothing wrong, and so I think you should leave. We are all free to go."

"How dare-" Aro put out his hand and stopped Jane.

"She is right."

"Excuse me?"

"The Volturi leave with dignity. We do not beg and torture." He bowed his head towards us and began to back away. "I do hope we meet again." He smiled and motioned for the rest of the members to follow.

"Aro, Alice is my-"

"Demetri, please. Isn't it obvious that she belongs to someone else? If I'm not wrong, Jasper is her proper mate. Now come, we have caused enough damage. After the Volturi disappeared from view Alice ran to the rest of her family, hugging and kissing them.

"I thought you were dead." Esme whispered, holding Alice's face in her hands.

"I'm fine, don't worry." After she hugged the rest of her family she turned back around so she was facing me. "Jasper, I guess you've already met my family. Carlisle, Esme, Roaslie, Emmett, and Edward. Edward can read minds-"

"What?" I quickly looked at Edward who was smirking. "Right."

"And I'm guessing all of you have already met Jasper, my kidnapper." She smiled as she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I held her as her family watched me, Esme sighing sweetly. "I would have been helpless without him."

"You wouldn't have been in this mess without him." Edward grumbled, still not completely used to me.

"Edward-"

"No he's right. I'm sorry Alice." I pulled her away so I could look into her eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter. The Volturi probably would have come after me anyway, and it would have turned out worse. Anyways, I'm glad you kidnapped me." She smiled and leant up, capturing my lips in hers. "Like I said, I would be helpless without my captor."

**YAY!  
It's finished. I know the ending might be a little abrupt, but it was time for the story to end. I was kinda hoping for this story to reach 100 reviews, but I got pretty close, so I'm pretty happy :) Thank you to everyone who was patient and followed me throughout the story. So, I guess it's appropriate to say,**

**THE END  
**


	15. Author's Note

**So I realized the ending was _REALLY_ abrupt, but like I said I lost interest. I wouldn't mind writing an epilogue though, so if you think I should write one tell me. Just leave your opinion as a review or message me. **


End file.
